A New Type of Treat
by Shadow's Mirror
Summary: Ryou is happy. He's eating a yummy chocolate bar. But why is Bakura telling him to never eat it in public? (complete)


DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi. 'Pollywaffle' is a registered trademark of the Nestlé corporation.

AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: Yes, the chocolate bar described in this story really does exist. Yes, my description of it is accurate. Yes, it really is called that.

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: The 'Physical Form spell' mentioned in this story wasn't just pulled out of thin air. It comes from one of my other stories, 'Another Source of Magic'.

.

****

A New Type of Treat  
By Shadow's Mirror

.

Bakura eyed Ryou suspiciously as the boy put the dishes away. For someone who had spent the afternoon on a three-hour shopping trip surrounded by noise, people and an astonishing number of wailing babies and screaming toddlers, then rushed through his homework so he had time to cook dinner, his light was strangely happy. Bakura's eyes narrowed as Ryou started to hum to himself. When the boy started to swing his hips in time to the tune though, Bakura knew something was up. Ryou only danced when he was especially delighted about something. "All right. What are you up to?"

Ryou gasped and swung around, his liquid chocolate eyes going wide with surprise as his hand rose to his chest. "Oh! Bakura! I didn't realise you were… um…" He trailed off, a faint flush colouring his normally pale cheeks. Bakura smirked and leaned on the counter, enjoying his light's discomfort.

"In the room?" he offered, his smirk growing as Ryou's blush deepened, confirming his guess. "Yeah. I've been here the whole time. Watching you wiggle around as happy as if you'd just won a duel instead of enduring unspeakable torment all afternoon."

His light sighed and gave him the half-amused/half-resigned look that he reserved for times when his yami was being particularly difficult. "Bakura, shopping is not 'unspeakable torment' and we weren't 'all afternoon'. It was barely four o'clock when we got home!"

Bakura snorted. "Whatever. You didn't answer my question." At Ryou's confused blink, he sighed. "I asked you what you're up to. You're too happy." His eyes narrowed as he frowned at his light.

"Too…" Ryou stared at his yami for a moment before he started to laugh. Bakura scowled at him.

"That's what I mean! Look at yourself! What's gotten into you?"

Ryou managed to control his laughter, although he couldn't keep from smiling at his irritated dark half. "You're right, Bakura. I am happy and there is a reason for it."

"Ha! I knew it!" Bakura's smug smile lasted only for as long as it took him to realise that Ryou wasn't going to continue. Then he scowled at his light again. "So, what's the reason?"

"Just be patient for a little while, Bakura." Ryou grinned at his glaring yami and shook his head. "No, it's no use looking at me like that. I'll show you as soon as I've finished the dishes and not a moment sooner!" His eyes softened as Bakura continued to frown at him. "Why don't you go into the living room? I'll be in shortly. I'm almost done."

Bakura scowled at the infuriating boy for a moment more before turning and stalking towards the door. "If you're not out in five minutes, I'm coming back to get you." His spirit form changed into his physical form in the blink of an eye and Ryou smiled proudly.

His yami really was very good at that particular spell.

- - -

Four minutes later, since he knew perfectly well that his yami was all too likely to physically haul him out of the kitchen if he delayed, Ryou entered the living room. He paused in the doorway for a moment, taking in the sight of his other half stretched out on the couch, apparently asleep.

"Are you planning on standing there all night or are you going to show me what's got you so happy?"

Bakura's husky voice made Ryou jump. "I thought you were asleep," he said softly as he started towards the couch. As he drew near, Bakura opened his eyes and swung his legs off the seat, moving smoothly into a sitting position. Ryou smiled and sat down beside him before handing him one of the two items he carried. The purple, gold, pink and orange foil wrapper crinkled as the yami stared at it in bemusement, trying to make out the odd white writing on it.

"What's this?"

Ryou's dark eyes lit up as he happily explained. "There's this shop in the mall that gets in chocolates from all around the world. They got these in today. They're from a country called Australia and they're supposed to be really good!"

Bakura studied the item with renewed interest. "Chocolate?" He'd become acquainted with chocolate in several forms one particularly memorable afternoon, when his light and Yugi had gone to Malik's to work on a science project together. The three lights had ended up deciding against Malik's preferred project, but it had still been a most enjoyable experience.

Ryou nodded. "That's right. Although it's not just chocolate. Sometimes they mix chocolate with other things to make a really nice treat. That's what this is. According to the shopkeeper, it's a tube of white marshmallow wrapped in a wafer and smothered in smooth milk chocolate." He caught the odd look that his yami was giving him. "Bakura? Is something wrong?"

"No." Bakura shook his head, somehow managing to stop himself from telling his light what he had noticed. Ryou's eyes were shining just at the thought of the chocolatey treat. He glanced at the item in his hands, but couldn't resist sneaking another peek at the boy sitting beside him, his dark eyes aglow with delight as he started to open the top of the candy wrapper. "So… what's this writing say?"

"Pollywaffle." Bakura blinked at his light, certain that he had misheard. Ryou laughed softly. "That's what it's called. A Pollywaffle." Bakura pulled a face. He should have known. Trust a light to get so excited over something with such a… fluffy… name. The yami scowled down at his candy bar, no longer so eager to try it. He turned his head, intending to ask Ryou why he couldn't have bought something with a better name. Bakura's question died in his throat as he stared at his light, shocked.

The boy had opened the top of his Pollywaffle and pushed it up from the bottom so it poked out of the wrapper. The chocolate bar was actually a cylinder about five inches long and a little over an inch wide. Ryou had pushed about two inches out of the wrapper and he was happily licking at the outer coating of chocolate. His small pink tongue ran along the bumpy surface of the treat and he made a soft humming noise. It was the sound he made whenever he ate something that he really enjoyed.

After several moments of licking at the outer covering of chocolate, Ryou began to nibble at one side, just tasting the treat. Apparently he found it to his liking because he slipped the whole top inch into his mouth and sucked on it for a moment, closing his eyes as he murmured in delight. Then he bit down.

At the crunch of the hard chocolate and wafer, Bakura jerked out of his daze. He swallowed hard as he blinked at his light, feeling the telltale heat rushing into his cheeks. Ryou made his happy noise and took another bite, once again slipping the top of his treat inside his mouth first to soften the chocolate and wafer enough to be able to bite through it.

Bakura was vaguely aware of someone groaning. It wasn't until Ryou looked up at him with wide, startled eyes that the yami realised the groan had been his.

Ryou pulled the Pollywaffle out of his mouth, pausing to distractedly nibble at a bit of chocolate that had come loose and was in danger of falling off into his lap. He looked at his yami in concern. "Is something wrong, Bakura? You look a little flushed. Are you feeling all right?"

"I… I'm fine." Bakura forced himself to take a deep breath. For some reason his chest was suddenly tight and it was difficult to breathe properly. He tried to look away but his eyes refused to move from his light's mouth, and the small piece of chocolate that had smeared just on the edge of Ryou's delicate top lip. His hand reached out without conscious thought, his thumb lightly rubbing the chocolate away.

Ryou went still, his already wide eyes widening even further as his gaze locked with Bakura's. When the yami instinctively licked the chocolate of his thumb, his light made a soft sound that was a little more than a whimper and a little less than a moan.

Somehow, Bakura managed to speak. "Ryou."

"B…Bakura?" Ryou responded, his voice barely a whisper.

"No matter what, you are never, **ever**, to eat one of those Pollywaffle things in public. Or in front of anyone except me." His voice was softer than he would have liked, but he was proud of the way he managed to keep it steady and calm. It gave no hint at the maelstrom of emotions whirling within him.

Ryou blinked and then frowned softly. "Um… but… why not?"

Bakura slowly opened up his own Pollywaffle and began to eat it, showing Ryou exactly 'why not'.

.

The End


End file.
